love hurts
by sankouu
Summary: Arthur is depressed, he just wants to kill himself; but he cant, so he asks Alfred to do it for him only to find out something he wasn't expecting


_hey look new story :D_

_before you say this doesn't make seance let me explain to you a thing: i have a headcanon that the __countries _cant die unless someone else kills them :3

_so yeah_

_TW: attempted suicide multiple times, blood (lots of it), and depression_

* * *

Arthur sat at the world meeting, thinking about if he should do this or not. If he did he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, but if he didn't he would have to go through more of this horrible life, so it was decided he was going to go through with it. The meeting ended, and everyone started to pack up and leave. Arthur waited for Alfred by the door to ask him for assistance in his task.

"Oh hey Artie, what's up?" Alfred spook as he walked to the door.

"Would you like to come to my flat for a bit? I want to show you something." Arthur said flatly.

"Um sure, I don't really have anything going on today, so why not?" Alfred replied. He followed Arthur out the door.

'Artie seems like he's in a hurry.' Alfred thought to himself.

A little while latter they arrived at Arthur's apartment,

"So, what did you want to show me?" Alfred asked

"Just wait there." Arthur said, taking off his suite jacket and tie then, set them on the couch arm, and walking into the kitchen.

Alfred did what he was told and waited for Arthur to return. With whatever he wanted to show him. Not long after Arthur walked back into the living room, and much to Alfred's surprise, he was holding a long kitchen knife.

"What are you doing with that knife Arthur?" Alfred said and laughed awkwardly.

"I can't do it anymore Alfred, I've tried and tried but there is no use." Arthur said, as he slowly raised the knife above his head.

"Whoa now dude, don't do anything stupid." Alfred said walking a bit closer to Arthur.

Arthur held the knife tightly. Then raised it up, with one fast movement he stabbed himself in the stomach, as hard as he could. He let out a light grunt. Alfred gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"I've tryed everything Alfred, i hung myself, i slit my throat, i shot myself in the head it just wont work i cant die, unless someone else kills me, Alfred please...kill me" He said as he pulled the blade out of his body. The blood began to from in a small pool under him. He thrusted the blade into his body again, and again. He pulled the blade out. It was dripping with blood.

Alfred watched in horror, afraid to say anything. As Arthur stabbed himself once more.

"I know you hate me Alfred, everyone hates me, I have no one, I never did!" Arthur began to yell getting frustrated with Alfred for not killing him yet, and at himself for being stupid enough to think he had someone that cared about him in his life; his sad, depressing, horrible, life.

Alfred snapped out of it, and lunged at Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's wrist, and held his arm above his head. as Arthur still held the knife.

"I'm not going to kill you Arthur. You mean to much to me!" Alfred said looking into Arthur's emerald eyes, tears welling up in them.

Arthur let go of the knife. It fell to the blood stained floor, he then collapsed to his knees bringing Alfred down with him.

"No! This is all your fault! You made this happen! You did this to me!" Arthur yelled again, and started hitting Alfred's shoulders. His tears rolling down his cheeks. Honestly Arthur had no idea why he wanted Alfred to kill him, he knew he wouldn't do it.

"I'm so sorry Arthur..." Alfred said and pulled Arthur into a hug.

"Why?...Why did you leave me? Even after I told you everything that I did wasn't my fault. my boss told me to do it to you!" Arthur yelled once more. As he began to cry harder.

"I left because I loved you, and I still do. I knew you only saw me as your little brother, but I wanted you to see me as more then that...I love you Arthur, I love you so much." Alfred confessed and held Arthur tighter.

Arthur was stunned, he never expected Alfred would be in love with him. But truth be told Arthur loved him to. He didn't know when it started, all that he knew was that Alfred loved him, and he loved Alfred.

"Alfred I...I love you too." Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and cried into his shoulder.

They sat, and sat holding each other in there arms, savoring the warm embrace. And after awhile, broke apart.

"please don't be sad anymore, and please stop trying to kill yourself. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." Alfred said, and wiped away Arthur's tears.

"I wont..." Arthur said putting his hand on Alfred's.

"Promise?" Alfred questioned.

"I promise." Arthur replied.

"Good, now you should change your shirt, and wrap your wounds" Alfred stood, and helped Arthur up.

Alfred then helped Arthur leave his now metallic smelling living room, and go to his bedroom where he took of Arthur's shirt, put disinfectant on his wounds, wrapped them, and put on a different shirt.

"Sorry i'm being such a bother" Arthur sighed.

"You're not a bother at all." Alfred said and cuddled up with Arthur on his bed.

They laid down, and there eyes began to get heavy.

"Arthur...I love you." Alfred's words sounded a bit slurred, and tired.

"I love you too, Alfred" Arthur breathed out his words sounding tired as well.

and with that, They where fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_now i will clear up a little bit more; when i wrote "and at himself for being stupid enough to think he had someone that cared about him in his life; his sad, depressing, horrible, life." the someone he was talking about was Alfred._

_and also when i wrote "Honestly Arthur had no idea why he wanted Alfred to kill him, he knew he wouldn't do it." there was a hidden little message that said "Arthur didn't want to die he just wanted to know Alfred cared about him"._

_and the things that Arthurs boss made him do where the stuff the originally made the citizens in America want to rebel in the first place before America gained Independence._

_if you got any of the little hidden messages i will give you a cookie._

_feel free to leave a review if you liked it and im always opine to constructive criticism c:_

_i hope you enjoyed reading my story! :3 _


End file.
